scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Percy Takes The Plunge
'''Percy Takes The Plunge and Other Thomas Stories '''is a fan-fiction Thomas and Friends US VHS idea made by Pikachufreak. It was distributed by Strand VCI Entertainment in 1991, Strand Home Video in 1993, Time-Life in 1994 and Video Treasures in 1995. Stories Strand VCI version/Strand Home Video/Time-Life/Video Treasures/Anchor Bay versions # Percy Takes The Plunge # Percy's Ghostly Trick # Woolly Bear # Saved From Scrap # A New Friend For Thomas # Thomas' Christmas Party # Thomas and The Missing Christmas Tree Notes * Narrated by Ringo Starr. * Release Date: July 19, 1991. * In the Strand VCI version, the Season 2 intro, nameplate sequence (1990-1992) and outro are used together. * In the Strand Home Video/Time-Life/Video Treasures/Anchor Bay versions, the Season 2 intro, nameplate sequence (1992-1994) and outro are used together. * In the Strand VCI version, the "Next Story Coming Up!" logo is taken from the "Thomas Gets Tricked" 1990 VHS, the "James Learns A Lesson" 1990 VHS, the "Tenders and Turntables" 1990 VHS, the "Thomas Breaks The Rules" 1990 VHS and the "Better Late Than Never" 1991 VHS. * In the Strand Home Video/Time-Life/Video Treasures/Anchor Bay versions, the "Next Story Coming Up Soon!" logo is taken from the "Thomas Gets Tricked" 1993 VHS, the "James Learns A Lesson" 1993 VHS and the "Tenders and Turntables" 1993 VHS. * In the Strand VCI version, the text is taken from the "Thomas Gets Tricked" 1990 VHS, the "James Learns A Lesson" 1990 VHS, the "Tenders and Turntables" 1990 VHS, the "Thomas Breaks The Rules" 1990 VHS and the "Better Late Than Never" 1991 VHS. * In the Strand Home Video/Time-Life/Video Treasures/Anchor Bay versions, the text is taken from the "Thomas Gets Bumped" 1992 VHS and the "Thomas, Percy and The Dragon" 1993 VHS. * In the Strand Home Video/Time-Life/Video Treasures/Anchor Bay versions, there are two yellow slooshes before Percy Takes The Plunge. * In the Strand Home Video/Time-Life/Video Treasures/Anchor Bay versions, there are two yellow slooshes after Percy Takes The Plunge and Woolly Bear. * This is not confused with the 2008 DVD Release of Daisy and Other Thomas Stories. * Distributed by Strand VCI Entertainment. Trivia * In the Strand VCI/Strand Home Video/Time-Life/Video Treasures/Anchor Bay versions of the end credits, a "Thomas and The Missing Christmas Tree" still picture is used. * In the Strand VCI version, the nameplates after "Terence The Tractor" are Thomas, James, Gordon, Percy and Toby as the Thomas and Friends opening theme is heard. Opening Previews Strand VCI version # Strand VCI FBI Warning # Strand VCI Entertainment logo (1988-1992) # Britt Allcroft Presents logo # Thomas and Friends Season 2 intro # First few seconds of Percy Takes The Plunge Strand Home Video version # Strand Home Video FBI Warning # Strand Home Video logo (1993-1994) # Britt Allcroft Presents logo # Thomas and Friends Season 2 intro # First few seconds of Percy Takes The Plunge Time-Life version # Time-Life FBI Warning # Time-Life Video logo (1992-2001) # Britt Allcroft Presents logo # Thomas and Friends Season 2 intro # First few seconds of Percy Takes The Plunge Video Treasures version # Video Treasures FBI Warning # Video Treasures logo (1987-1997) # Britt Allcroft Presents logo # Thomas and Friends Season 2 intro # First few seconds of Percy Takes The Plunge Anchor Bay version # Anchor Bay FBI Warning # Anchor Bay Entertainment logo (1999-2004) # Britt Allcroft Presents logo # Thomas and Friends Season 2 intro # First few seconds of Percy Takes The Plunge Closing Previews Strand VCI version # Last few seconds of Thomas & The Missing Christmas Tree # Thomas and Friends outro # A Message From Sir Topham Hatt Promo Strand Home Video version # Last few seconds of Thomas and The Missing Christmas Tree # Thomas and Friends outro # Strand Home Video logo (1993-1994) Time-Life version # Last few seconds of Thomas and The Missing Christmas Tree # Thomas and Friends outro Video Treasures version # Last few seconds of Thomas and The Missing Christmas Tree # Thomas and Friends outro # Video Treasures logo (1987-1997, still version, silent) Anchor Bay version # Last few seconds of Thomas and The Missing Christmas Tree # Thomas and Friends outro Opening Credits * THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE & FRIENDS * Based on The Railway Series by The REV.W.AWDRY * PERCY TAKES THE PLUNGE * Told by RINGO STARR * Directed by DAVID MITTON Video Artwork Front Cover (Strand VCI/Strand Home Video/Time-Life/Video Treasures versions) * Percy sunk from "Percy Takes The Plunge" Back Cover (Strand VCI/Strand Home Video/Time-Life/Video Treasures versions) * Edward and Trevor at the scrapyards from "Saved From Scrap" Front Cover (Anchor Bay version) * Top: Henry (happy) and Percy (sad) * Bottom: Thomas, Trevor and Edward from "A New Friend For Thomas" Back Cover (Anchor Bay version) * Toby from "Woolly Bear" * Donald and Douglas from "Thomas and The Missing Christmas Tree" Cover Color * Light Green Triangle Color (Strand VCI version) * Yellow (Stories as seen on Shining Time Station) Rectangle Color (Strand VCI version) * Yellow (Storyteller Ringo Starr) Sun Color (Strand Home Video/Time-Life versions) * Yellow (Stories as seen on Shining Time Station) Cloud Color (Strand Home Video/Time-Life versions) * White (Storyteller RINGO STARR) Description * PEEP! PEEP! Thomas, Percy, Toby, Edward and the rest of the gang join you for the last seven stories of Season 1 of Shining Time Station. Watch as Percy falls into the water due to a mishap with the freight cars, then Edward saves Trevor from scrap, finally, Thomas takes the Christmas tree to safety. Hop on board with all of your friends on The Island of Sodor, with yours truly, Ringo Starr. Category:US VHS